Sadistic? Of Course Not!
by Chenda
Summary: A chance encounter at Maji Burger could mean more for both recipient parties; however, it's up to them to make it work! Love is an ever lasting emotion and an ever fleeting emotion.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, this is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic and my first fanfic in general on ; however, please do not be discouraged and enjoy the subject at hand. Imayoshi/Aida came to me in the middle of the night, I found it rather hilarious in my head. I'll try my best to write a decent story that is easy to follow and enjoyable. As many before me, I'm not sure how to translate the Kansai dialect so I plan to use the words y'all, ya ect. and drop the g's in words like doing, going ect. I apologize for any OOCness it is not on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and any similarities between characters, businesses ect. is purely coincidental.**

Riko had decided to stop at Maji Burger for a quick meal before heading home. After she ordered her meal she sat down and waited. Riko did not notice a familiar person enter Maji Burger; however, he noticed her and made his way to where she was sitting.

"Hello there!" he called to her. Riko blinked in surprise before reacting.

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm gettin' a burger, of course!" he responded with a broad smile.

"I mean, why are you here and not studying for your exams?" Riko explained.

"I'm not studyin' because I'm gettin' a burger, it's not difficult to understand," he smirked at her, or rather, his smile grew larger.

"Why choose Maji Burger? I'm sure there are closer fast food restaurants to Tōō," Riko asked.

"I'm startin' to think ya don't want me here," Imayoshi said.

Before Riko could respond her phone began to ring. Imayoshi looked at her expectantly. Riko clicked her tongue and looked at the number. It was just Hyuga, and she did not want him to know she was at Maji Burger with the ex-captain of the Tōō basketball club.

"Ya aren't goin' to pick up?" Imayoshi asked, stealing one of her fries. Riko scowled at him and tried to get her fry back.

"Aren't you going to get your burger?" Riko asked, glaring at him. Imayoshi only smiled at her and stole another fry. Riko scowled again and attempted to remove her tray from the table; however, Imayoshi simply held it down as she bit back several insults.

A few minutes passed between the two of them.

"I knew you were a sadist on the court so I shouldn't be surprised you're one off the court as well," Riko spat out unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"Me, a sadist? Of course not!" Imayoshi grinned as he took Riko's drink and took a sip of it. Riko wished she could threaten to triple his training menu so she could shut him up. "On the note of sadism, aren't ya a bit of a sadist ya self?" Imayoshi asked still holding onto Riko's drink.

"Me!? A sadist!? That's absurd!" Riko sputtered out. "How would you know anyway?"

Imayoshi looked at her incredulously. "I know these things"

"You're insane!"

"Birds of the same feather flock together~!"

"Are you implying something!?"

"Maybe"

Riko grit her teeth and said, "I'm leaving! Please throw out the trash since you're so keen on keeping it!"

Imayoshi waved as he continued to eat the rest of the fries. Riko exited the fast food restaurant and walked in the direction of her house. She paused for a minute and realized that Imayoshi had drank from_her _cup from _her _straw. Riko started chuckling to herself evilly and decided to head back to Maji Burger.

* * *

**I apologize for the length of the story. I was trying out the waters with this pairing. If anyone wants a continuation just review or private message me and i'll get back to you on that. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I apologize if there is any errors that my beta nor I caught. I apologize on behalf of both of us. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to popular demand I've whipped up another chapter for Sadistic? Of Course Not! I hope it's a good read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to my beta IBelieveInThePowerOfLove for being patient and kind with me!**

Riko entered Maji Burger and quickly glanced around in order to find Imayoshi; however, he was nowhere to be found_._ She was surprised because at the most only five minutes had passed between her leaving and returning. The table they had been sitting at was already occupied by some students. Riko decided to leave when her cell phone began ringing again. She picked up the phone and saw that it was Hyuga again.

"Hello."

"Hey, why didn't you pick up the first time?"

"I was busy."

She could see Hyuga frowning at her statement. He continued speaking.

"Anyway, I wanted to go over our plans to recruit first years for the next year". Riko told him she was on her way home and that she would call him back once she got there. After saying good bye and hanging up she began the trip back home _again. _As she passed by a court she heard the familiar sound of a basketball hitting the pavement. She was not being particularly nosy, she just side-glanced at who it might be. Riko stopped in her tracks.

She called out, "Imayoshi?"

He stopped dribbling and turned his head. She grit her teeth and was about to send a plethora of insults his way when a basketball flew towards her. Riko caught it instinctively but winced a little at the force.

"Care to play a little?" he asked her.

She sighed and responded, "Not in a million years; first of all, you're the former captain of the Tōō basketball club, and secondly, you're sadistic on the court."

Imayoshi smiled at her. "I won't go all out on ya, ya know," he retorted.

"Exactly, you won't go all out and will probably still win or at least make it excruciatingly painful to play," she huffed. He pretended to look hurt and opened his to say something but once again her phone began to ring. Riko wasn't sure whether she should yell at Hyuga for being an impatient idiot or to thank him for preventing her from having to deal with Imayoshi.

She picked up this time. "I'm still on my way!" she said into the phone. "It hasn't even been ten minutes!"

Hyuga sounded concerned but only said, "I thought you weren't far from your house and I got a text from Koganei saying he saw you with some dangerous looking guy." Imayoshi muttered under his breath about glasses and stereotypes. Riko chuckled a little.

"I'll be home soon. Twenty minutes, give or take. I'm just with an old acquaintance so you can tell Koganei to keep his mouth shut about 'dangerous looking men' before I triple his training menu."

Riko hung up. "It seems I have to get home before someone has a heart attack."

Imayoshi nodded understandingly and waved for her to throw back the basketball.

* * *

**I'll work hard to continue writing chapters! Thankfully, I've already decided how the story is going to go and how long. Though I'll keep that to myself for now. Just know that this will be completed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. School work seems to be the only thing I've been doing for the past week. Anyhow, thanks to everyone that was patient with me and to my beta even more so for putting up with this.**

Before Riko left, Imayoshi quickly pulled out his phone and asked for her number. Riko was a bit flustered but gave it to him anyway. He teasingly told her he would keep in touch. Riko waved good bye and left.

When she arrived home, she called Hyuga and asked him if he still wanted to go over the new recruitment plans. He told her that he had been waiting for her to get home so they could go over the plans. After an hour or so, Riko hung up and decided to go to bed. Unfortunately her phone vibrated and she could already guess who it was.

To: Aida Riko

Subject: Glasses characters are not evil!

Did your friends hassle you about the 'dangerous looking man'?

Riko stifled a laugh because she was sure Hyuga wanted to bring it up, but she had made it fairly difficult to bring anything other than the recruitment plans up. Riko chuckled evilly to herself as she sent her message.

To: Imayoshi Shoichi

Subject: Re: Glasses characters are not evil!

Yeah, they were worried that you were hitting on me but I told them you were gay.

Riko busted out laughing as her phone vibrated not even thirty seconds after she had sent the message. She wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to look at the message or not; however, she was sure Imayoshi had something pretty interesting to say back.

To: Aida Riko

Subject: Re: Re: Glasses characters are not evil!

Aw~ Now they're gonna throw me weird looks on the court. What if someone is actually gay and they try and hook up with me? That Hyuga looks like he might try and pull something…

Riko clutched her stomach as she thought about the possibility of Hyuga being remotely homosexual. She shook her head and thought of a response. Should she agree with Imayoshi and try shipping Hyuga with someone, or should she defend Hyuga's heterosexuality? In the end she decided not to slander her old friend and replied.

To: Imayoshi Shoichi

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Glasses characters are not evil!

Hyuga is going to have a heart attack if anyone ever tells him that. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he killed the idiot who told him that either. Well, I'm off to bed. Good luck with your exams.

Riko changed clothes and crawled into bed. She checked her phone one last time to see if Imayoshi had replied. He simply agreed with her and told her to 'sleep tight'.

**I hope this made up for the delay! I'll try to be more consistent with my updates but I'm already killing my weekends with research papers and labs it might not be as consistent as I hope it will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since her encounter with Imayoshi. He would text her every now and then making random comments, usually about cram school and the like. She would often respond with a 'get back to studying' or 'don't slack off', but he'd often continue texting her.

School was a lot quieter since the Winter Cup was over and she wasn't a third year, so she didn't need to study for any college exams yet. The basketball club still held its practices and not much had changed. She was headed towards the gym when she caught a glimpse of someone talking to a staff member by the gate.

Riko gasped; of all the people to be standing right outside of Seirin was Imayoshi Shoichi. Hundreds of scenarios were popping through her head but she stopped herself when she saw the teacher lead Imayoshi towards what seemed to be the main office. She continued to head towards the gym when she heard on the intercom: "Aida Riko to the teacher's lounge".

She groaned inwardly because she knew deep down that Imayoshi was the one who was summoning her and that it would be a large pain in the butt to explain to Hyuga why she had to go to the teacher's lounge without mentioning a certain someone. As she arrived at the teacher's lounge, she saw Mr. Takeda chatting with Imayoshi.

Imayoshi smiled at her and waved. "So what's the big emergency that has you here at Seirin?" she asked. Imayoshi's smile seemed to widen from her question.

"I'm sure ya know already, but the national standardized test for university bound students was the other day", he continued, "I checked my scores last night and did really well so I thought I'd come to celebrate".

Riko congratulated him but asked why he had come to Seirin to celebrate with her instead of his friends or teammates. He told her that they had celebrated yesterday at Susa's house after the scores were revealed.

"That's great and all, but don't you still have the secondary exam in February?" she asked him. His smile shrunk a bit, but he just patted her head and said that it was a one- thing-at-a-time process with these things.

Mr. Takeda told her that she could leave practice to go celebrate with her friend. He reassured her that he'd make sure they stayed focused and properly trained. Suddenly, she was whisked out of the teacher's lounge by Imayoshi and they were exiting the school through the front entrance. Riko blushed as she saw other students staring. It was not surprising since Imayoshi was from another school.

Riko sighed as she could already see Hyuga and the rest of the team going crazy once they heard that a guy from another school was escorting her off campus. Luckily (or rather unluckily), she heard from behind them, "Riko! What are you doing!?"

**I'm sorry this was shorter than usual and the weird time skip at the beginning ... Anyhow, thanks for reading and thanks to IBelieveInThePowerOfLove again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know this was a bit delayed. I blame writer's block and Riko's birthday. I'm still in writer's block but I wanted to get this chapter out for Riko's birthday so please forgive what an utter travesty this turned out to be. **

Riko's fight or flight instincts must have been kicking in because she had the sudden urge to run away; however, Imayoshi's firm hands kept her in place. As if he had sensed her fear, he smiled at her with his trademark "Imayoshi" smile and turned around.

"Hey there, what's with all the fuss?" Imayoshi asked in his usual poker face. Hyuga seemed a bit shaken up from seeing Imayoshi with Riko, but he quickly recovered from his stupor.

"What are you doing with Riko?!" Hyuga demanded. Riko could see what little hair Hyuga had on his neck stand up. Imayoshi seemed to ponder what he was doing at the moment before answering.

"I'm goin' to celebrate with her o' course!" Imayoshi said as he flashed Hyuga an even wider smile. Riko wanted to rub her temples as the scene unfolded before her. She had known Imayoshi was a very sadistic guy, but he was really pushing it right now. Aside from the already-forming crowd of onlookers, she saw the other basketball members coming towards them.

"And why do you need to celebrate with her?" Hyuga asked, trying to glare down at Imayoshi, which was a bit difficult since Imayoshi was an inch taller than him. Before Imayoshi could respond, Riko interjected.

"That's enough, Hyuga, Imayoshi isn't here to cause anyone any harm. I'm going to skip today's practice but Mr. Takeda told me he'd watch over you guys for me."

"But why do you need to go with him, of all people?" Hyuga asked in a slightly sulking manner. Riko held back a smile because she realized that Hyuga was as jealous as he was concerned. It seemed like the rest of the basketball club had reached them and Riko could hear them whispering amongst themselves about what the former Tōō captain was doing at Seirin and what he wanted with Riko.

"I'm just going to accompany him for the evening. It's no big deal, so don't worry about it," Riko told Hyuga and then she turned to the other club members. "If you guys don't get back to the gym I'll double whatever training you've missed so far for tomorrow!" They quickly dispersed with Kiyoshi and Mitobe casting her concerned looks as they followed the others back to gym.

"Is he forcing you to go, because if that's the case—"

Riko cut him off right there. "That's not the case, Hyuga. It's never been the case, and I highly doubt it will be a case in the future. Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself just fine. Plus, I've got Imayoshi as back up if anything does happen," she tried to console a hurt and worried Hyuga. Imayoshi casually swung his arm around Riko's shoulders and told Hyuga, "You can leave her to me."

Hyuga didn't budge as he stared at Imayoshi. Riko was about to speak when he finally opened his mouth again.

"I don't like it, but if you trust him then I'll leave you alone. But promise to text me how it went after you're done," he said as he threw Imayoshi one last look and started walking towards the gym.

"Whew! That was intense," Imayoshi said as they finally exited the school grounds and started making their way downtown.

**OK! I hope the chapter wasn't to bad. Happy birthday Riko and I'll try to throw out another chapter once i'm done with all my essays and labs. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit late for Valentine's Day, oh well. Sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter for everyone!**

Imayoshi lead her to a small café close to Seirin. They seated themselves in one of the tables and began looking through their menus. Riko settled on a crepe and tea while Imayoshi settled on some tea. Riko asked him, "Aren't you going to order something to eat?".

He responded by saying, "I'm just goin' to eat from your plate." Riko huffed and told him he'd better be fast or else there wasn't going to be anything left for him. Imayoshi merely smiled at her and rested his chin on his hands. Riko wasn't sure about what to say and a silence fell between them.

With no better topic in mind, Riko decided to pester Imayoshi about his exams. "So, what university are you testing into?"

"I'm taking the entrance exams for Osaka University," Imayoshi replied.

Riko blinked in surprise and asked, "Osaka University? Not Tokyo?"

Imayoshi smiled and said, "What's with the fuss? Are you goin' to miss me?"

Riko frowned and asked him again, "Why did you decide to go to Osaka University?"

Imayoshi cracked open his eyes for a little bit and said, "I grew up in Osaka until middle school when my dad moved the family to Tokyo. I want to go back there to study, maybe even settle down."

Riko stayed silent for a bit but said softly, "It's a shame you're a good player."

Imayoshi's smile shrunk a bit and said in an equally soft voice, "Unfortunately, basketball isn't everything."

Riko hadn't touched her crepe and her tea was getting cold. Imayoshi took advantage of the lull in motion and snatched her crepe away. Riko sputtered and demanded he give it back. Imayoshi took a few bites of her crepe and then returned it to her.

Imayoshi told her that there was nothing to be sad about since Osaka had a basketball team and that he'd still play until he graduated. He also added that if they ever had a game in Tokyo she would be the first one he'd tell. It eased Riko's heart a bit, but she wondered why she was suddenly very attached to Imayoshi. He seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Imayoshi waved the waitress over and asked for the bill. Riko didn't understand why her chest felt so heavy. She barely knew Imayoshi and they had only been on speaking terms for a short while. When they exited the café the sun was barely setting and the glare from Imayoshi's glasses was beginning to irritate her. Imayoshi laughed at her annoyed expression and told her he couldn't help the situation.

On the way to her home he sneakily intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her innocently (or at least as innocently as possible). Riko protested for a bit but never let go of his hand. If anything she held it tighter as she scolded him. They were walking leisurely, partially because Imayoshi had no clue where Riko's house was, but mainly because they were in no rush to end their evening together.

The sky was dyed a deep red hue and their shadows extended beyond their field of vision. Slowly but surely they made their way to Riko's house; however, instead of letting go of Riko's hand, Imayoshi pulled her in for a kiss. A quiet, gentle kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK we're almost there! I hope the wait wasn't too long… I just received my final research paper for this term and it's going to be HECTIC! So I better get this out and let ya'll do as you please.**

A few weeks had passed and Riko still had not contacted Imayoshi after their… Riko didn't even want to think about it. Unfortunately, the universe did not heed her cries for solitude and she received a phone call from Imayoshi. She was unsure whether she should pick up or not but after he called her three more times she finally picked up.

"Hello…?"

"Why so formal? I've got great news!"

"Oh."

Riko wasn't sure she wanted to hear this "great" news. She could only think of one thing Imayoshi would be excited about at the given time considering the college exams should be over now. Imayoshi didn't give her much time to think before he spoke again.

"I passed the secondary exam for Osaka University!"

"That's great! How much longer until graduation?"

Riko winced a bit at the topic but understood it was something she should be aware about. Imayoshi paused for a moment but replied:

"About about two weeks or so."

Riko cringed as she realized how soon Imayoshi would be moving out of the Kanto region and back to Kansai. She wondered where all this angst about one guy was coming from, and as she continued contemplating her emotional state she forgot that Imayoshi was on the other line. Imayoshi was waiting for Riko to speak again but after five minutes had passed he finally spoke.

"Are you free today?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to come help me clean out my dorm room?"

"S-sure, just tell me where to go."

Imayoshi quickly told her how to get to Too Academy. Riko hung up and got dressed, unsure as to why she agreed to help him. It was like yanking a blood-sucking leech off and realizing you haven't stopped bleeding.

Too was not very far away from where she lived and she easily snuck into the boys' dormitory. She began searching for Imayoshi's room when some guy spotted her and waved her over. He looked familiar.

"You must be Riko, Seirin's coach. Imayoshi told me you were going to help us clean out his room."

"Yeah, that's me. You must be one of Imayoshi's teammates, Susa, if I'm correct."

Susa guided her to Imayoshi's room where he was sitting in the middle of a box invasion. She couldn't but laugh as Imayoshi struggled to get past his barricade of boxes.

"This isn't as easy as it looks, y'know, maybe someone could lend me a helpin' hand?"

Susa helped Imayoshi emerge from his box wall and then Imayoshi greeted her, told her where to start, and the next three hours went out the window. They made small talk and Riko hid under Imayoshi's bed when a dorm supervisor came by to check up on the third years who were packing.

Riko asked why Imayoshi was packing two weeks in advance, so he told her that they were only packing the big things. Smaller items like clothes and hygiene essentials would wait until two or three days before graduation. Susa then excused himself and said he had some packing of his own he needed to do.

Imayoshi seemed rather quiet as Susa left and Riko could hear his light breathing. He turned to her and said, "I'm leavin' right after graduation." Riko could read the underlying message in his words. He was really saying they weren't going to see each other again. Riko dusted herself off and bid Imayoshi farewell. He gave her small smile and leaned in to her face. His breath tickled her.

Later that evening when Riko was back at home she received the date to Imayoshi's graduation. She saved it to her agenda and went back to her training menus. The days went by quickly and before she knew it Imayoshi was calling her and telling her goodbye. She could only congratulate him and after she hung up, her vision went blurry and the rest of the night was anything but bearable.


	8. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Riko felt that her final year in high school had passed her by too quickly. Entrance exams and tuition costs and the entire university application process had blindsided her in her final year. All her friends were going their separate ways; she was going to go study business and none of her friends had applied to the same university as her.

Lots of people cried. She cried and the basketball underclassmen had thrown them a grand party the night before to celebrate the first retiring members of the Seirin Basketball club. Then Riko had to handle her overprotective father and friends on the final night before she left for university.

She had sent all of her things a week in advance to her dormitory and she had only her school directions, snacks and a few books for the train ride there. The train ride was fairly enjoyable and once she got off she was certain she was still in Japan. As she made her way to the right school gate (there were multiple), she gasped at who she saw standing by the gate, the first person to greet her was the last person she expected to run into on her first day at Osaka University.


End file.
